User blog:Gundam Legilis/Breach In Depth - The Characters
Hello! Starting off, it's nice to see Team JNPR answer the call to arms and help RWBY. Of course, CInder's faction notices this and that Roman started the plan too early. Meanwhile, RWBY seems to be doing just fine slaughtering the surrounding Grimm, and even better when Nora comes in and pounds the King Taijitu on the head with one blow. As the rest of Team JNPR fight the Grimm, Jaune finally takes down an Ursa by himself. Then the Atlesian Army comes in, and while individually, the newly manufactured Knights can be taken down with a few blows, they make up for it in numbers, collectively firing on the Grimm. Cinder walks off as Emerald and Mercury take on the Grimm. Emerald herself goes akimbo with her phaser-kopis, gunning down most of the Grimm except for a Mega Ursa, so she goes melee on the beast with several slashes. Later on, Team CFVY arrives with Port. Yatsuhashi sends the beasts flying with shockwave coming from a giant sword that looks like Bleach's Zangetsu, Fox punches the beasts, blowing one up and impaling the others with its spikes. Velvet proves to be decent at kicking, and offers to use her secret weapon, but the sassy Coco stares down the Grimm, punches them with her handbag, and transforms it into a giant minigun, proceeding to slaughter entire hordes, including a Death Stalker, and three Giant Nevermores. Port and Oobleck smile as they pummel a horde of Grimm with their flame launching weapons, and a scowling Glynda Goodwitch repels two Grimm and plugs up the hole. Ozpin takes the blame for inadequate security, Ironwood interrogates Torchwick, who takes all the credit for starting the mess, and Adam joins the fray despite the WF losing several dozen members, while Cinder calls the mission a success. Later on, Team RWBY celebrates their "victory" with sleep, and Yang meets Raven Branwen. Okay, let me comment on this. Team RWBY had no reason to panic if they were kicking butt with the surrounding Grimm. In fact, nobody should be panicking with so many people just fighting the Grimm with ruthless efficiency. There are a few well-received developments, like Jaune once again taking on a Ursa by himself and succeeding. The Atlesian Army is finally deployed, and I can say that the military is finally useful for something, other than charging in with brute force. I expected Emerald's weapons to be a scythe kopis. What I did not expect was that they shot one-hit kill Dust lasers at the Grimm. Team CFVY really had no problem fighting the Grimm, and I am outright amazed that a minigun firing bullets "smaller" than Crescent Rose can easily take out the very Grimm that gave RWBY and JNPR trouble in Players and Pieces. I can understand why Velvet's weapon was not shown in, in fact, Monty stated in a livestream that it's his favorite weapon. Coco really does come out as sassy, but awesome. The professors have no trouble taking out the Grimm as well. And that's the problem. The writers promised scary Grimm, but now they've been reduced to cannon fodder. Everyone could kill them without breaking a sweat. How could we take the Grimm seriously if they keep getting trashed like this? Now, SEELE, er, the SHIELD Council... um the Vale council blames Gendo Ikari... erm, Nick Fury.... um, I mean Ozpin, for the situational damage (if there even was any) to the city. So now Ironwood provides the security for the Vytal Festival and his job's on the line. Despite him sending Team RWBY to investigate and stop the dangerous plot sooner, he still takes the fall. Ironwood likes to be proven right, does he? Roman's got one thing going for him if he's actively taking all the responsibility and cackling in his cell. Also, it was really unwise for Cinder to wear her regular outfit in plain sight. She could get caught, even though she snuck off somewhere. And Adam must be really embittered about Blake if he continues to side with Cinder. I find it interesting that Raven looks like Yang. One, she might be another sister to Ruby and Yang. Two, she could be Ruby and Yang's maternal aunt. Three, this is an imaginary Raven, conjured up by Yang in her sleep, and from a name Qrow must have told her, with a photo. Stay tuned for next time, where we talk about the writing. Thoughts? -Gundam Legilis Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts